rasen_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Niten Ichi-ryū
Ni-ten Ichi-ryū is the secret clan technique of the Kyrgyzishi Clan. This transformation seal holds the means by which clan members develop the Kyrgyzishi ocular powers. The doryoku is referred to as the Rengetsugan, "Eye of the Lotus Moon." Seal is located on the retina of each eye and on the clansman's daishō. The Eye of the Lotus Moon symbol becomes visible on the iris of the eye when active. History Shodai Oyabun came to power in his clan sometime before the last two ninja wars. Having reached the height of his abilities he was feared far and wide and worshipped within his clan. Near the end of his life, he feared for the future of his clan. He settled the clan near Konoha and instituted a policy of adopting orphaned refugees of the ninja wars and smaller skirmishes in order to replenish the clan’s waning numbers. He initiated the clan into ranching baku and spirit worms. Baku were useful for their extremely hard bones, which could be fashioned into weapons after slaughter. Spirit worms were useful for purging illnesses from the sick. From this practice, he created the dōjutsu seal, implanted the seal on the clansmen, who had the bloodline, and taught those clansmen to use it. Preparations Seal must be applied by a high level medical nin of the Kyrgyzishi clan to a child of the clan by the age of six. The neurological rewiring that the sensory cortex undergoes when the seal is active will present devastating effects on any maladjusted to this process. After the age of six the neurological development of the child is too advanced to acclimate properly to this seal and the seal is best applied well before that time. An invisible ink, made from fermentation of baku venom and molted husks of lindworm larvae, is injected into the retina of each eye. The eyes of the medical nin are brought near enough to the child’s to touch eyelashes. The clansman then uses his kekkei tōta to activate the dye and tattoo the seal permanently on the rods and the cones of the retina. This is a very delicate operation; a highly skilled medical nin using bio acoustic microscopy is necessary to avoid serious damage to the eyes of the child. Therefore only a clansman with the bloodline limit can perform this operation. The sealing procedure is also done while the child is anesthetized to avoid any movement that would interfere. It is unknown how Shodai Oyabun was able to create this technique without actually having the capabilities of the dōjutsu he was creating. To complete the sealing process two more seals must be placed on the daishō at the time the seals are written on the child’s retinas. The seals are written in the infants blood on a template overlay and then ritsuton is used to flash brand the seal onto the metal. At once, the larval form of a spirit worm is sealed into the wakizashi and a new born baku is sealed inside a katana. Primary Effects The clansman activates the seal mentally with no hand signs. The dōjutsu name, Regetsugan, is sometimes spoken, but this is not necessary and more of a habit that clansmen acquire when learning to concentrate their chakra and activate the seal. The user of this seal has to learn to recompose yin and yang chakra simultaneously in the eyes, yin in one and yang in the other. This is best learned as early as possible so that the process becomes automatic. The one seal creates a mental connection between the clansman and the beasts sealed within his/her daishō. The other seal rewires the neurophysiology of the sensory cortex. These two processes allow the user to mimic the sensory powers of the sealed beasts and gives the user control of the creatures when summoned. The seal has 2 levels. When the child learns to use chakra as a genin, they can use the 1st level seal. When the seal is activated on the 1st level the seal becomes visible on the naked eye, while all 5 senses are amplified and merged into one single super sense. The visual acuity is improved, the visible spectrum extends to infrared and ultraviolet, and the shinobi experiences total synesthesia. Anything in range of eyesight can not only be seen, but heard, felt, sniffed, and tasted beyond what is normally humanly possible. The shinobi can see in sound. This is far beyond echo location, sonar, or ultrasound. The shinobi can see 3 dimensional images substituting light with sound. Obviously, it’s greatly exaggerated for use in the Narutoverse. This dōjutsu allows the shinobi to see in total darkness with heat signatures in infrared or by using any type of ambient sound to “illuminate” an area. This allows him to instantly see the composition, structural defects, and the resonant frequency of material objects at a glance. Those with this dōjutsu are excellent trackers far beyond even a ninja hound since anything in visual range can be sensed with the other 4 senses. This can create obvious problems under certain circumstances. The 2nd level seal allows the shinobi access to the baku and spirit worm sealed inside his chakra blades, a katana and a wakizashi, referred to generically as a daishō, “big and small.” The seal creates a permanent mental link establishing control over the creatures in his daishō. At this level, if separated from the wielder, the blades can be summoned to wherever the owner is located. The shinobi can also reverse summon himself to his either one of his daishō. This operates similar to contractually based summonings. The creatures can be summoned from the daishō to attack an opponent. Baku can cast genjutsu on their prey in order to immobilize them and then “eat” their spiritual energy. This can interfere with molding chakra, disrupt clear thinking, or or result in coma or death. Spirit worms are similar to those Tayuya summoned. These creatures will act to protect their summoner. They can break genjutsu through the shared mental link even while sealed inside the daishō or while they‘re summoned. That baku and the spirit worm should not be summoned at the same time b/c they will find each other irresistible and try to “eat” one another. Someone besides the owner attempting to wield the daishō drains their spiritual and/or physical energy. Side Effects When the seal is deactivated, it returns the brain to its normal state. However, side effects occur due to “bleed through” of the rewiring process. These side effects include, but are not limited to, migraines, blurred vision, distorted hearing, hallucinations in all five senses, The more senses involved and the greater the duration of seal activation then the more side effects and the longer the symptoms linger after deactivation. If the seal is only active under a minute then the effects are mild, over a minute brings stronger side effects. Several minutes of activation can cause debilitating pain and other crippling side effects in the senses. If the seal is active too long brain damage can occur. Level 2 seal has negative effects as well. When either of the creatures is summoned from the daishō, each moment they’re out drains the users physical and / or spiritual energy. Though slight at first, over time this will have a similar effect on the user that the attacks have on opponents. As long as the summons can feed on a target or is not summoned for an extended duration, this drain is negligible. However, extended periods of summoning without successful feeding on prey can and will result in serious injury up to and including death. Known Sealed Entities The seal is written in two pairs that work in conjunction with each other. Separately the parts are useless. If a clansman were to completely lose an eye on which one part of the seal is written or if one of his daishō is destroyed, he would be unable to use this seal. However, since he is already neurologically accustomed to the seal, the clansman would be able to receive a transplant and new seal to replace the lost or damaged eye or a new daishō to complete the seal. Okiku ---- ''Background: Okiku was bred in a holding kennel along with other baku. He was sealed soon after birth inside the infant Yuriko’s daishō. ''Appearance: Okiku is a large, dark coated, four-legged, split hoofed, creature with tusk like upper fangs and retractable razor sharp talons. Currently it’s about Gamakichi's size, during the Pein fight, but is still growing as it ages along with Yuriko. It has long ears stick straight back from it’s head, a medium length, dense, straight, coarse Mohawk mane running halfway down it’s back and sticking out in spiky tufts. It also has a furry underbelly with similar characteristics, but lying close to the body. The mane and the underbelly are several shades lighter than the hide of the baku. Okiku also has a long thick tail used for counterbalancing when running. The tail has dark spots near it’s end which match similar spots on it’s ears. ''Personality: Okiku is fiercely loyal and protective of Yuriko and would try to eat anyone who harms her or even disrespects her if not for the fact that he’s confined to the sesuninto until Yuriko summons him. The creature can however communicate with Yuriko or Oiwa at any time, or with another clasnman in contact with her daishō. Okiku is otherwise direct and fearless, but not aggressive towards clansmen or friends of Yuriko. Okiku is self-confident but often aloof to anyone but Yuriko. Okiku generally has a good sense of right and wrong and the ability to tell if something is amiss. While the baku is confined to the daishō it’s hunger is partially suspended, but if it were released it would become voracious and difficult to control without prey to feed on. Yuriko feeds its remaining appetites by hunting wild animals with her setsuninto. ''Skills/Abilities: Okiku is a baku, “dream eater.” As such it generates very little spiritual energy on it’s own. To live it must feed on the spiritual energy of living creatures in order to create the chakra necessary for normal life processes. To do this, the baku secretes a poisonous venom from glands in it‘s mouth. The creature can spray a mist that attacks the target in two ways; through either the sense of smell or touch. If the mist is inhaled or allowed to touch the skin , or the target is directly injected with venom when bitten this genjutsu paralyzes the body and puts the target under deep REM sleep assaulting him with nightmares of his greatest fears. The baku then siphons the mental energy of the target by making any sort of physical contact, normally through biting the victim. These abilities grow stronger as the power of the user increases with training. Oiwa ---- ''Background: Oiwa was bread in a holding kennel with other spirit worms. She was sealed soon after birth inside the infant Yuriko’s daishō. ''Appearance: Oiwa is a 100 foot long, scaly, wingless specie of dragon, also known as a lindworm. The lindworms or “spirit worms,” as the Kyrgyzishi call them, glow with a translucent blue light. Upon close inspection of the unfortunate, she is transparent to the naked eye, but still easily visible to a normal person even in broad daylight. Oiwa is bi-pedal with four legs ending in four fingered hand with opposable thumbs and vicious claws. She has blue flames billowing from her leg joints, tail, and head. The creature’s has upper and lower fangs and two tube like whiskers extending off the edge of its mandible. She has dorsal plates running from her head down the length of her spine all the way to her tail. Her tail ends in a loop resembling a squished donut. Oiwa also has two antennae jutting out of her head and pointy ears. ''Personality: Oiwa is cunning and proud. She has no feelings toward Yuriko, However, due to their shared link her life chakra is link to Yuriko’s. She therefore would try to eat anyone who harms her if not for the fact that she’s confined to the katsujinken until Yuriko learns to summon her. The creature can however communicate with Okiko or Yuriko at any time or with another clasnman in contact with her daishō. Oiwa is otherwise very aggressive and manipulative towards Yuriko. Oiwa’s arrogance leads her to try and manipulate Yuriko on occasion, usually to get to her to feed her more animals. She often brags that she will eat Okiko if they’re ever summoned together. Oiwa is quite observant using her link with Yuriko to her advantage in trying to manipulate her.. While the spirit worm is confined to the daishō it’s hunger is partially suspended, but if it were released it would become voracious and difficult to control without prey to feed on. Yuriko feeds its remaining appetites by hunting wild animals with her katsujinken. ''Skills/Abilities: Oiwa is a lindworm or spirit worm, a type of ethereal spiritual entity. As such it has very little physical substance of it’s own. To live it must feed on the physical energy of living creatures in order to create the chakra necessary for normal life processes. The spirit worm can not be harmed by physical contact, but it can be hurt or killed by certain types of chakra based ninjutsu. The creature, however, is immune to genjutsu by virtue of it’s shared mental link with both Yuriko and Okiku. It’s fangs and talons are capable of slicing through and severing from the body the physical energy produced by living cells. Although, the target’s flesh remains intact, the life processes of any affected tissues will be hampered or totally disrupted. Repeated attacks by this creature will cause nervous dysfunction, cellular shutdown, organ failure, and eventually death. Injuries received from this creature must be treated by an experienced medical nin.